Użytkownik:Sarnna/brudnopis
Akcja odcinka toczy się wokół Sutofii, która po wielu (ksieżycowych) latach skrywania uczuć do Marysi, w końcu postanawia je ujawnic. Pomimo tego, że wkrótce ma się ożenić z Matridużeiksem, umawia się z Marysią. Spotykają się w ogródku Marysi. Sutofia nie potrafi ubrac swoich uczuć w słowa, więc całuje Marysię. Po skończonym pocałunku, Marysia patrzy na Sutofię z uśmiechem i mówi: -Fajnie wyszło! Trenujesz do ślubu :"D ? -....Całuję Ciebie. -Ba. -Nie, ja chciałam pocałować Ciebie! Po pewnym czasie Marysia zaczyna rozumiec o co chodzi, odskakuje przerażona od Sutofii i drze mordę, że nie jest chorą lesbijką. Zraniona Sutofia impulsywnie wyciąga pistolet i zabija Marysię. Marysia pada martwa. Sutofia zdaje sobie sprawę co własnie zrobiła, rozgląda się i widzi rudego karmiącego księżycowe kaczki. Zabija go dla pewności. Postanawia spalic oba ciała. Zanosi je do siebie do domu i upycha pierwszą Marysię do pieca. Kiedy próbuje dopchnąc Rudego, który się nie mieści, wchodzi Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks. Sutofia stara się zakryc wepchniętego do połowy Rudego swoim ciałem, jednak Rani od razu go zauważa i krzyczy z przerażona: -Czy wy się ruchaliście?!? -CO? Fu! -Fu! -Rani! -Przepraszam! Ok, pomogę Ci go zabic :D. Rani podchodzi do pieca, jednak zauważa w nim coś jeszcze. Wyciąga fajczącą się rękę. Sutofia przerażona patrzy na reakcję Rani. Rani zaczyna krzyczec. -Czy to gumowa ręka Marysi!? Sutofia wkopuje Rani do pieca. Rani spala się żywcem. *reklamy* Sutofia siedzi sobie w domku. Nagle wpada Łakom, Matridużeiks i Franek przebrany za księdza. Krzyczą przerażeni: Matridużeiks- Rani zaginęła! Łakom - I nigdzie nie ma Marysi! A miała się zając moją paprotką! M- I Rani zaginęła! Franek - Jebus też, ale nie narzekam. M- I Rani zaginęła! Sutofia- ........Dlaczego przebrałeś się za księdza? F- Aby błogosławic mordercę jebusa. * Wszyscy rozsiadają się w salonie. Łakom postanawia rozwiązac ową sprawę. Przywdziewa czapeczkę, i zaczyna krązyc po pokoju, mówiąc: -Zabójca jest w tym pokoju! S- skąd wiesz, że w tym? -Bo cały księżyc jest martwy :s. Sutofia robi przerażoną minę. Wtedy Franek stwierdza, że musi iśc do toalety. Będąc na górze, zaczyna drzec mordę, że znalazł martwe ciała. Łakom i MatriX nie słyszą, więc ciągle powtarzają "CO". Sutofia reaguje po kilkukrotnym wrzaśnięciu Franka, mówiąc, że na pewno chodzi o o program "Szał ciał". Wbiega na górę i morduje Franka. * Wszysyc siedzą w salonie. Łakom zadaje każdemu dużo pytań. W końcu MatriX nie wytrzymuje i przyznaje się do romansu z Rani. Łakom stwierdza, że w takim razie MatriX musi byc mordercą, jednak Sutofia poruszona ową wiadomością wybucha histerią i morduje bezlitośnie Matridużeiksa na oczach Łakom. Łakom patrzy na Sutofię, która skończyła robotę. -To byłaś ty! -Owszem. -O kufa, zabiłaś cały księżyc! Jak mogłaś!? -Mam swoje powody! Ale mniejsza z tym! Łakom ginie. Sutofia zostaje kompletnie sama. Rozsiada się na zakrwawionym dywanie i patrzy na rzeź, którą uczyniła. Wtedy pojawia się wróżka (magiczny glan) i oferuje jedno życzenie. Sutofia prosi aby cofnąc czas do pocałunku. -Fajnie wyszło! Trenujesz do ślubu :"D? -Owszem. ... 1.Galeria-Łakom mówi, że szykuje się wystawa. Sutofia opisuje każdy obraz, nikt nie rozumie, Sutofia się wkurza, że malarka nic nie wie o sztuce, wychodzi. Wszyscy mówią "jesteśmy tacy gópi". 2.Franiu i Marysia. Marysia łamie patelnię. Franiu bije Marysię. 3. Sutofia w domu, przychodzi do niej reszta, chce się zapisac do sql. I robi to. 4. Franiu grzebie na wysypisku, pospiewując cóś. Znajduje porysowaną patelnię i zaczyna s nią kopulowac, wtedy słyszy czyiś głos, który kontynuuje piosenkę. Paczy, a tam Kejdż. Krzyczy. nana, takie tam. 5.Pierwsza lekcja. Wszyscy notują i nicz nie umieją. po lekcji postanawiają się uczyc ile wlezie. Montaż. Sutofia pyta. Max i Rani mają 5. Łakom wychuja. 6. Maryśka sobie istnieje. nagle słyszy dzięki z szafy. Paczy a tam Franiu wali do patelni. Krzyczy. Franiu tesh. Maryśka się pyta wat da fak, Franiu ucieka. Marysia smuta i dzwoni do frendasów ;-;. 7.Łakom nie ogarnia jak mogła to zjebac. powtarza wzystko, jest pewna swojej wiedzy, znów odpowiada. znów wychuja. załamuje się. Piosenka. 8.I can see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life - kejdż i franiu są na pikniku. Nagle nadbiega tłum z pochodniami - przyjaciele. łuciekają. Kejdż mówi że nigdy nie będą razem jeśli on będzie patelnią. Franiu nie wie co powiedziec. Idzie się z tym przespac ;-;. 9.Łakom płacze bo ma same jedynki. Sutofia mówi jej, że nie zdaje i mówi, że idzie powiedziec Lónie żeby ją wywaliła, bo taki debil nie powinien zarządzac galerią. 10.Łakom widzi, że sutofia nje umje liczyc, oblicza jej autobus. Sutofia daje łakom maturę, Łakom ma 100. Łakom nabija sięz Sutofii i dostaje medal. nana 11. Franiu przynosi serce rudego dla kejdża. Kejdż go opieprza że nie chce takiego gófna. Mówi, że do przemiany chce tylko i wyłącznie tum tum tum serce lóny :0. tu bi kontinued